Chess
Chess is a 17-year-old boy who is a prince from the Flowering Kingdom. He secretly helps Ari, Suha, and Min to collect hopeful energy. It is heavily hinted he is in love with Ari. He also turns into a hamster, and Ari names him Tubby (통이, Tong-i), though he hates the name. Appearance Chess has dark brown hair, and wine-red eyes. In his poor form, he is portrayed as a blue hamster, with black, bat wings. He normally wears black, as casual outfits. In the first episode, he was shown wearing a dark, blue robe. Personality History He is traumatized by his mother dying when he was very young and still has flashbacks to that time. He originally was a prince, heir to the throne of Flowering Kingdom, but then Queen Canaby drove him away, to let Prince Trump onto the throne. Relationships Ari Jin Ari is Chess's first love interest. Chess has a close bond with Ari and feels protective of her when she's hurt or in trouble. He and Ari are always having playful, sarcastic fights. Eventually, he develops feelings for Ari and blushes many times when he is with her, but chooses not to express it to her since she has feelings for Trump, though he is shown to express signs of jealousy when Ari expresses her crush and feelings for Trump. This is shown when Trump saves Ari from space, and he warns Trump to never put Ari in harm's way again. He ended up giving Ari CPR, but Ari mistakenly believed Trump was the one who did it. He is currently co-habitating with her. He also has comforted Ari in the rain when Trump did not show up for an arranged meeting with him and lends her his coat to shield her from the water. It is unknown if Ari's feelings for Chess are as big as they are for Trump, but it is indicated that she blushes from time to time when Chess is in close proximity with her. He also shows that he cares about Ari's well-being when he desperately tries to wake her up after she nearly drowned, when she scratched her arm, and when she messed up the table cloth magic trick. Suha Woo Suha is Chess's secondary love interest, although it is unknown if he reciprocates feelings for her. At the moment, Suha seems to have developed a one-sided love for Chess in Season 2 after noticing his handsomeness and after being saved by him in episode 7 when she fell. Eventually, her feelings for him deepens after confiding in him about her loneliness from living on her own due to her father being away for work. She shows signs of jealousy when seeing Chess and Ari's closeness and how Chess cares for her. She attempted to confess to Chess at the end of season 2, but was indirectly rejected. During the finale, Suha sacrifices herself to save Chess by pushing him out of the despair energy blast from Canaby and becomes brainwashed, joining the enemy's forces. Chess feels guilty for not being able to save her and vows with the rest of the flowering girls to save her. He is shown to care about her well-being. In episode 9 of season 2, he temporarily stays at her house for a day after a big fight with Ari. When Suha was sad and apologetic that he did not like the room she made him, he did his best to cheer her up. He also tries to de-stress Suha by taking her to the zoo and the doctor when he thought she was sick. Since Suha is always eating alone since her father and mother are divorced, her father being in Germany for work and her mother always working, he offers to eat with her during meals in the future. Afterwards, he decides not to stay at Suha's house and goes back to Ari's after Ari and the Min insist that Chess interrupted her studies that day. He tried not to be a bother and even offered to eat with her more often since her mom is always working. He is the first to find Suha at the zoo when Suha finds out that her dad is marrying a co-worker he met in Germany. He shares his harrowing experience with his mother's death to help her confront her dad. When Suha asked if there was anyone he liked at the end of season 2, he claims that there was no one and made a promise to let her be the first to know. She is also the only one who he has shared his past about his mom's illness with. Shuel Shuel and Chess are childhood friends along with Trump. Chess sees her as a little sister and has fond memories of playing together with her. They work together to help Trump come to his senses. Trump Although he doesn't hate his half-brother, they are enemies due to their opposing views of what is best for Flowering Kingdom, Trump believing Despair energy is needed and following his mother's orders. He feels jealous when Ari is alone with Chess or when she fawns over him. Chess still desires that one day they can truly see eye to eye and be brothers. (can you all stop editing this wiki?)Category:Royalty Category:Princes Category:Animals